Entre Portas Fechadas
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Às vezes, um acontecimento inesperado pode trazer à tona os mais profundos sentimentos e desejos. Romance Yoh e Anna. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Shaman King pertencem a Hiroyuki Takei. 

Sinopse: Às vezes, um acontecimento inesperado pode trazer à tona os mais profundos sentimentos e desejos.

Romance – Yoh & Anna – One shot

**Entre portas fechadas**

As primeiras luzes da noite começam a iluminar as ruas de Tóquio. Chega ao fim mais um dia de treinamento para Yoh Asakura. Como Manta estava muito ocupado estudando, a própria Anna foi supervisionar o treinamento de Yoh.

Eles caminham lado a lado, em silêncio. Ao se aproximarem de uma loja de conveniência, Anna pára de andar:

– O que foi, Anna? Por que você parou? – Yoh pergunta curioso.

– Vamos entrar aqui, precisamos comprar algumas coisas pro jantar.

– Tá, então você vai fazer as compras e eu volto pra casa.

– Nem pensar, você vem junto!

– Mas por quê?

– Porque eu preciso de alguém pra carregar as sacolas.

– Tudo bem, vamos então – Yoh responde desanimado.

Eles entram na loja e são avisados por um dos atendentes que restam apenas 5 minutos para o fechamento da loja.

– Só vamos comprar umas coisinhas, não vamos demorar – Yoh diz sorrindo enquanto pega uma cestinha.

Depois de encherem duas cestinhas com mantimentos para o jantar, eles se dirigem até o caixa, mas antes de o alcançarem Yoh se detém:

– Espera Anna, não podemos ir ainda, esquecemos uma coisa!

– Esquecemos o quê?

– Suco de laranja!

– Ah, por favor, Yoh! A loja já vai fechar! Você não vai morrer se passar uma única noite sem laranjas! – Anna comenta aborrecida.

– Mas é rápido, é só pegar o suco e pronto, não vai demorar nada. Você vai rapidinho...

– E por que eu tenho que ir?

– Porque as minhas mãos estão ocupadas porque eu tô segurando as cestas, ora!

– Tá bom, eu já volto.

Quando Anna volta com o suco de laranja fica chocada ao ver que as portas da loja já estão sendo trancadas.

– Yoh, estão fechando a loja! Vem, rápido! – ela grita e corre em direção à porta.

– Ah, eu já tô indo... – ele responde meio "aéreo", largando as cestas no chão e acompanhando Anna.

– ABRAM A PORTA! ESTAMOS AQUI!

– EI! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? 

Eles batem nas portas e gritam por vários minutos, mas não adianta. Todos os empregados já se foram e as ruas estão desertas.

Anna se vira para Yoh furiosa.

– Você não viu que já estavam fechando a loja? Por que não fez alguma coisa?

– Eu não tava prestando atenção, Anna. Acho que me distrai olhando as prateleiras – ele responde displicente.

– Ah, Yoh! Às vezes você me irrita! – Anna diz zangada e sai pisando forte.

– Ei, Anna! Aonde você vai? – Yoh sai andando atrás dela – Espera aí!

– O que você quer?

– Se você vai ficar brava tudo bem, mas pelo menos me dá o meu suco de laranja, né?

Anna fica ainda mais irritada com Yoh. Ela entrega a ele a garrafinha e continua andando, sem dizer mais nada.

– E agora, o que vamos fazer? – ela pergunta cruzando os braços, quando chega ao final do corredor.

– Acho que vamos ter que passar a noite aqui... – Yoh responde se aproximando.

– O quê? Você só pode estar brincando!

– Não temos outra saída, a loja só abre amanhã. A gente fica por aqui essa noite e assim que abrirem, amanhã bem cedinho, a gente paga as compras e vai pra casa – Yoh propõe com simplicidade.

Anna o encara ainda incrédula.

– Que seja, mas vamos ficar bem longe um do outro, porque eu não quero mais discutir com você – ela diz entrando por um corredor à direita.

– Mas Anna... – Yoh tenta argumentar.

– Essa loja é grande o bastante... – ela responde desaparecendo de vista.

Passados alguns minutos, Yoh decide procurar Anna.

– Esse lugar é enorme! Desse jeito eu vou passar a noite inteira procurando... A não ser que...

Anna está sentada numa poltrona na seção de eletroeletrônicos. Ela permanece em silêncio até que escuta a voz de Yoh, vindo de alguns corredores adiante.

– Anna, me ajuda! Eu tropecei e caí na seção de equipamentos automotivos, acho que torci o tornozelo... Vem depressa, eu preciso de ajuda!

Mesmo duvidando de que Yoh estivesse dizendo a verdade, Anna decide ir até ele.

– Eu sabia que você estava mentindo! Isso não teve graça!

– Qual é, Anna! Você vai ficar brava a noite toda? Olha, eu sinto muito nós termos ficado presos aqui, mas não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? A gente pode faze alguma coisa legal...

– Tipo o quê? – Anna pergunta um pouco menos zangada.

– Tipo comer alguma coisa. Já sei! Que tal a gente ver tv enquanto faz um lanche?

– Tá bem, já que temos que ficar aqui mesmo...

Eles vão até a seção de eletroeletrônicos, onde Anna estava antes, e passam algum tempo vendo tv e comendo salgadinhos.

– Já é tarde, é melhor irmos dormir – Anna diz se levantando da poltrona.

– Então vamos trocar de roupa primeiro – Yoh responde também se levantando.

Eles pegam algumas roupas na seção de vestuário e vão até os banheiros se trocar e escovar os dentes. Anna veste um pijama vermelho comprido e Yoh veste um pijama verde curto.

– E agora, onde vamos dormir? – Anna pergunta quando se encontram do lado de fora do banheiro.

– Vem cá, eu te mostro.

Anna segue Yoh até a seção de equipamentos para camping.

– Podemos dormir aqui, o que você acha? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

– Quer dizer como num acampamento?

– É, eu acho que sim.

– Tudo bem então – ela responde depois de pensar um pouco.

Depois de estender um tapete no chão, Anna e Yoh entram nos sacos de dormir.

– A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes, é divertido... – Yoh comenta olhando para o teto.

Anna o observa curiosa.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo...

– Boa noite, Anna – ele diz virando-se para um lado.

– Boa noite, Yoh – ela responde fechando os olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Anna abre os olhos e vê que Yoh já está dormindo. Ela o observa por alguns momentos. _Ele fica lindo quando está dormindo... Ah, mais que bobagem!_ Ela se vira para o outro lado e tenta dormir novamente. Mas é inútil; sua mente não consegue relaxar, pois seus pensamentos estão fixos na pessoa que está dormindo bem ao seu lado.

Depois de se virar de um lado para o outro inúmeras vezes, Anna desiste de tentar dormir e sai de seu saco de dormir. Ela levanta e caminha alguns passos até Yoh. Ajoelha-se ao lado dele e fica a contemplar seu rosto calmo e sereno. Ela toca de leve o rosto de Yoh com as pontas dos dedos; depois passa a acaricia-lo levemente com as costas da mão. Esse toque lhe proporciona uma sensação de paz.

Yoh acorda sentindo um leve toque em sua face. Ele não abre os olhos, apenas aproveita essa sensação, que o faz sentir-se muito bem.

– Engraçado, apesar de nós sermos noivos, eu nunca tinha feito isso antes... Mas eu gosto muito... de tocar você – Anna diz baixinho, enquanto desliza o polegar pelos lábios de Yoh. Ao fazer isso ela sente uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-los.

_É a Anna! Por que ela está fazendo isso? Ah, quem se importa! Isso é muito bom..._ – Yoh pensa ainda de olhos fechados.

– Eu devo estar ficando louca, mas não posso mais resistir...

Ela aproxima seus lábios dos de Yoh e toca-os suavemente.

_Acho que estou sonhando! Só pode ser. Mas parece tão real... Será que ela está me beijando de verdade? Bom, só tem um jeito de descobrir..._

Yoh abre os olhos e vê o rosto de Anna colado ao seu. Mas quando ela se dá conta de que ele está acordado, separa-se dele e levanta-se rapidamente.

– Anna, o que aconteceu? – ele pergunta levantando-se também.

– Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Boa noite – ela responde séria e já vai voltar para o seu saco de dormir quando Yoh a detém.

– Espera, Anna – ele diz segurando seu braço – Você me beijou e não pode negar isso!

– Isso foi um erro, eu não devia ter feito isso, esqueça.

– Não, eu não vou esquecer porque... porque eu gostei... bastante – Yoh diz ficando totalmente vermelho.

– Gostou? –Anna fica surpresa com a confissão de Yoh – Bem, eu também... gostei... muito – ela diz ficando também muito vermelha.

Yoh senta-se no tapete ainda segurando o braço de Anna, fazendo-a sentar-se também.

– Quando você falou que apesar de nós sermos noivos nunca tínhamos nos aproximado assim, eu fiquei imaginando...

– Você ouviu? – Anna interrompe Yoh de repente.

– Ouvi – ele responde sem jeito.

– E o que você imaginou?

– Que a gente devia mesmo nos aproximar mais um do outro, sabia? Afinal, nós estamos noivos e isso não deve ser proibido, não é? – Yoh pergunta sorrindo.

– Não esperava ouvir você falar assim...

– Eu nunca tinha pensado em nada disso, mas quando senti você tão perto de mim foi como se... algo tivesse mudado – ele diz segurando as mãos de Anna entre as suas.

– Eu nem sei porquê fiz aquilo.Acho que ficar aqui essa noite com você me fez sentir... coisas diferentes... – ela responde olhando timidamente para Yoh.

Ele sorri e acaricia o rosto de Anna. Ela também sorri e isso deixa Yoh surpreso, já que é a primeira vez que ele vê Anna sorrir desse jeito.

Eles se aproximam mais, de modo que seus rostos ficam a centímetros um do outro. Então unem seus lábios em um beijo que começa tímido e gentil, mas vai se tornando cada vez mais ardente e apaixonado, à medida que Yoh abraça Anna, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ela faz o mesmo, enlaçando o pescoço dele e enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo.

Quando seus lábios se desencontram buscando ar, Yoh deita-se sobre Anna devagar e seus olhares se encontram por alguns instantes. Yoh afasta uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Anna gentilmente e a observa fixamente, buscando um sinal se devia ou não continuar. Ela sorri e o beija com paixão, puxando mais para perto de si pela camisa do pijama. Entendendo esse gesto como um "sim", Yoh corresponde intensamente. Eles livram-se das roupas de dormir e se deixam levar pela explosão de sensações que os dominam completamente, fazendo-os perder a noção do tempo e do espaço.

Anna delira de paixão ao sentir a língua de Yoh ao brincar com a sua em beijos quentes e intensos e as mãos dele deslizarem pelo seu corpo em carícias cada vez mais ousadas. Yoh mergulha em um mar de emoções ao sentir Anna corresponder aos seus beijos e carícias de forma ardente e apaixonada. Eles esquecem o mundo lá fora e vivem intensamente cada momento de paixão e luxúria dessa noite especial e inesperada.

* * *

O dia amanhece e Yoh abre os olhos devagar. Depois de piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar à claridade que agora invade a loja, ele sorri ao ver que Anna ainda está dormindo, aconchegada em seu peito.

– Tudo bem que é permitido experimentar alguns produtos da loja, mas assim já é demais...

Yoh ergue a cabeça e dá de cara com um dos funcionários da loja, que os observa um tanto surpreso. _Ainda bem que a Anna e eu lembramos de vestir os pijamas antes de dormir... _

– Ah, desculpe moço! Acho que nos empolgamos um pouquinho – Yoh diz sorrindo sem jeito – Já estamos saindo.

Quando o homem se vai, ele respira aliviado e trata de acordar Anna.

– Anna, hora de acordar... – ele chama gentilmente.

– Hã, Yoh? Já amanheceu? Nossa, ainda estou com tanto sono... – ela responde sonolenta.

– Já, e nós temos que ir agora, antes que mandem nos prender.

– Sério? – ela pergunta se levantando.

– É, e o pior é que eu acho que vamos ter que pagar pelas roupas... – ele responde enquanto coloca os sacos de dormir de volta no lugar.

– Também acho. Vem, vamos trocar de roupa e sair daqui.

Depois de mudar de roupa, Yoh e Anna vão até um dos caixas pagar as coisas que usaram. Saindo da loja, Yoh comenta bem humorado:

– Até que valeu a pena ter voltado pra buscar o suco de laranja, não foi?

– Dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com você... – Anna responde com um sorriso tímido.

* * *

Quando chegam em casa, Manta já está esperando por eles, bastante preocupado.

– Até que enfim vocês apareceram! Eu cheguei e não encontrei ninguém, onde vocês estavam?

Anna e Yoh entreolham-se por um momento.

– Nós saímos pra comprar umas coisas... – Yoh responde displicente.

– Comprar o quê? – Manta pergunta curioso.

– Roupas de dormir, creme dental e escovas de dente – Anna responde tentando parecer casual.

– Manta, você preparou o café da manhã? Eu tô morrendo de fome! – Yoh tenta mudar de assunto.

– Preparei sim, Yoh – Manta responde ainda estranhando a resposta de Anna.

– Ainda bem porque eu também estou faminta...

– Mas se vocês estavam com tanta fome por que não compraram algo pra comer?

– Esquecemos – Anna afirma séria.

– Esqueceram? Não sei não, pra mim vocês estão muito estranhos... – Manta comenta confuso.

– É impressão sua, Manta. Anda, vem comer – Yoh diz sorrindo.

– Você preparou suco de laranja, Manta? – Anna pergunta de repente.

– Preparei sim, Anna – Por quê?

– Porque eu adoro suco de laranja – ela responde olhando nos olhos de Yoh.

Ele segura a mão direita dela, de modo que seus dedos ficam entrelaçados e responde sorrindo:

– Eu também adoro. Agora mais do que nunca...

**Fim **

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! Eu tive a idéia pra essa fic assistindo um episódio de Dawson's Creek, já faz um tempo, e agora resolvi escrever essa one-shot. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok? _

_Beijinhos pra todos!_

_Estelar _


End file.
